Hate at first sight
by RyoTay Moy
Summary: the Gundam Boys are looking for somewhere to stay, but Heero thinks somethings wrong. 1x2 3x4 5xHelen? Read it and find out
1. Chapter One

Duo, Heero and the gang where looking for a place to stay, they had been looking in every apartment where they could get all five room's interlocking. Duo was getting irritable and fidgeting, it was a hot day and everyone had there tops off. Duo looked out of the window, suddenly something court his eye, "Stop!" he shouted. Heero slammed his foot down onto the braces sending everyone flying, Duo jumped out of the car and looked at the building. All he could see was the windows full of girls, Heero got out and grabbed Duo by the neck, "You baka, I thought there was an accident." Chang got out and also saw the girls, "Wow, are we staying here?" Chang looked at the girls and they waved at him. Quatre and Trowa got out last, "Looks okay." Said Quatre trying to ignore the girls waving and giggling at him. Heero looked at the building; he ignored the girls and looked at the structure and other boring things. "Yes, we'll see if there's any room." Duo walked up to the doors and was just about to walking in where Heero grabbed his top and pulled him back, "There's something not right." He said stopping Duo from getting in. Chang grabbed Heero's arm and he let go of Duo, "Heero, there only girls." Chang, Trowa and Quatre walked in leaving Heero and Duo outside. Duo clicked his neck, "Heero, Chang's right. There only girls done worry." Heero glad at Duo. Duo stepped back in fright, "Wow, what's up?"  
  
"I'm telling you there's something wrong with this place."  
  
"Oh come on." Duo walked in to the hall, Heero followed looking at the windows. Suddenly one of the girls caught his eye. Where he looked again she was gone.  
  
In side Duo was already chatting up the girls, "Well hello there." Was all anyone could make out? As Heero walked in the room all the girls turned and smiled, they all ran to him and started asking him questions and telling him there names. The others mouths where open and Duo was pouting, "Why does the 'Heero' always get the girls?" he said looking at all the cute girls run to Heero asking and telling him everything. Eventually Heero had got rid of all the girls and bucked the boys some rooms. Every corridor they walked down all the girls watched Heero and whispered things to each other. Soon the where at there rooms, Trowa and Quatre shared room 111, Duo and Heero had room 112 and Chang had room 114. "Why do I have to be a room away from you guys?" snapped Chang annoyed that the guys had shared room and he was on his own. "Sorry but someone is in room 113,"  
  
"And you snore to loud!" giggled Duo. Chang grabbed Duo around the neck, "take that back." He growled holding up a squirming Duo. Duo started to shout loudly and kicking Chang, Chang shouted at Duo to take it back. Suddenly the door of room 113 swung open and a very annoyed girl stormed out; "Will you both be quiet." She shouted even louder than Duo and Chang put together (And that's loud). Chang stood still, still holding up Duo, Duo stops too but started to go blue. "Put that poor lad down now." She said to Chang. Everyone was expecting Chang to say 'I don't take orders of women' but instead Chang actually did what he was told. Everyone looked at Chang in surprise, even Duo didn't say anything, well, for at least one minute, "Wow, Wu-man. You actually listened to a girl!" Chang turned to Duo and frowned. The girl then coughed (As in to get his attention) and Chang turned and smiled at the girl. She looked at him strangely because he was smiling at her, "What where you doing to that poor boy?" she asked raising her eyebrow. "He was being stupid and I."  
  
"And you thought that by killing him everything would be forgotten?" Chang just nodded. The girl sighed; "you need help!" she turned round and went back into her room. "What was all that about?" said Trowa scratching his head. "Chang's in love!" shouted Duo; Chang turned red and looked at Duo with angry eyes. Duo ran in his room and locked the door behind him. "Come on you lot, let's get to sleep then in the morning we'll sort everything out." With that everyone agreed and when to there rooms. Chang was last one in; he looked at the girl's room "What a girl." He said with hearts in his eyes. (What's this Chang's in love?) 


	2. Chapter Two

In the morning the boys when downstairs for some breakfast. They all sat at a table in the corner of the room by a large window, "Okay," started Heero, "today we'll see if there are any missions to be taken and what work we'll need to do."  
  
"We also need to find a school to crash onto or we'll be in trouble!" commented Quatre. Everyone nodded then Heero dragged out some small pieces of paper out of his pocket, "Here are some school in the area. Yesterday the girls gave me them and there aren't far away from here." Everyone just looked at Heero in surprise about the way he was acting. Heero was bouncer and seemed happier than usual, and that was very rear. "Heero, are you alright?" asked Duo, "You actually took these off the lasses? Did you by any chance get their numbers?"  
  
"Yes but I threw them away last night." Duo's mouth dropped; "You threw them away?" he wasn't very happy. Quatre and Trowa giggled at the faces Duo was making at Heero. "Duo stop being a prat." Snapped Chang not really listening to the others. "Why what are you going to do, set your girlfriend on me?" that did it. Chang when red from ear to ear and jumped up shouting at Duo. Duo got up and running towards the door to get away from Chang's aimed hands ready to strangle him. Suddenly someone walked in the door and Duo ran strait into her, falling back into Chang. "What do you think you're doing?" said a very angry, low voice. Chang and Duo where laying on the floor and as they looked up to the rather masculine voice there eyes locked with a young girl about the same age as them. "I said what do you thing you're doing?" she snapped again. Duo looked at her with wide eyes. Chang just pushed Duo off him, stood up and wiped himself down. "What's it to you?" snapped Chang back at her. The girl looked at Chang and gave him a dead eye, Chang jumped back as the girl lunged at him and knocked him back down to the ground. "Don't you talk to me like that." She shouted. Chang looked up at her in disbelief that a girl could be that fast. She then walked to a table and sat on her own in a darkened corner. "What was her problem?" said Chang as Trowa helped him to his feet, Trowa shrugged his shoulders and sighed. Duo got up and walked back to the table, "Well, that's the second time a girls saved me from you. I think your losing you tough." Duo grinned as Chang growled at him. Just before Chang could do anything else the girl from last night walked into the dinning room and looked around for someone. As she looked towards Chang his face when bright red, the others looked toward her and laughed at Chang. "You 'have' got a crush on her haven you?" said Quatre sweetly. Chang never bothered with him because he knew Trowa wouldn't like it and also because he couldn't take his eyes of the girl. She smiled at the looked on their faces then walked over to the girl in the corner. "Wow! There friends." Said Duo, rather a bit too loud. The girl with the masculine voice looked over to the boys and frowned; the other girl looked over and then said something to the other one. Suddenly they both gave evil grinned and looked back over to the boys. They then got up and walked over to them; Duo and Chang gulped in fear whiles the others smiled at them. "I'm sorry to be so rood," said the sweet girl, "but me and my friend here noticed you where new and say sorry about last night." She said with a smiled. The other girl just nodded and gave a slight smiled like Heero. "My names Helen Smith and this is Ryoko Tay, we live in room 113."  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, and these are my mates Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner and Chang Wufei." Each one shock Helen's hand as there names where mentioned, Ryoko just said hi and nodded at them. "So, why did you chose this place to stay?" asked Helen,  
  
"We needed somewhere cheep to stay," started Heero,  
  
"And this place is full of chicks." Interrupted Duo with a grin, Helen giggled and smiled at him. "I don't want to seem rood," asked Quatre, "But how old are you?" Helen blushed at the question but still answered him, "Well, I'm 15 and Ryoko's 16. How about you?"  
  
"I'm 15 and Trowa's 17. The others are all 16 now." Answered Quatre sweetly. "What school are you going to?" she asked, the boys all looked at each other (Except Chang, he was still staring at Helen.). "We aren't going to any school yet," said Heero, "We can't decided which one we like best." The other nodded at Heero's statement. "Maybe we can help you with that!" said Helen with a smile, "We go to Mizuno's High. And if you want we'll take to tomorrow to have a look around."  
  
"That would be great." Said a star eyes Chang. Everyone looked at Chang in amazement to his answer. Suddenly he realised what he had said and pushed back in his seat, turning a lovely shade of red all over. Unfortunately he pushed to far back and fell of backwards onto the floor. Everyone except Ryoko and Heero bursts out laughing; even Helen tried to hold back a laugh but couldn't help it. Ryoko and Heero sighed at the sight of laughing hyenas. "Are they always like this?" asked Ryoko. "All the time unfortunately." Answered Heero. 


	3. Chapter Three

This one is rather short, but I needed the next bit on one page.  
  
  
  
Helen decided to take the boys shopping for school uniform and Ryoko didn't seem happy about the whole thing, "Who's driving?" asked Duo with hope they might let him. "Oh Ryoko offered to take us." Said Helen, "She's bringing round the car now. Have you all got money on you?" the boys nodded and followed Helen out of the Hotel. Outside Ryoko was sat in a black 4x4 that had its roof down, "Way cool!" said Duo looking at the 4x4, "Is that yours?"  
  
"No I stole it." Said Ryoko stepping out. She was dress in black jeans and red strap top; she had sunglasses, a black baseball cap and red driving gloves on. Helen walked up to her and smiled, "Don't tell them everything." She said. The boys got into the back and they set off to the shops. When they got into town everyone but Ryoko got out and she went to park. "This place is big." Side Quatre looking up at the buildings.  
  
"Well come on then. I know a great place for boys uniforms." Helen started to walk with Quatre talking about where they came from and how they all became friends. Quatre of cause didn't say anything about being Gundam pilot thought. Eventually, all the boys had their cloths and sat in the café. Suddenly Duo notice something, "Helen, where's Ryoko?" Helen smile at Duo, "Don't worry she hates shopping. She's not a girlie girl." Duo smiled.  
  
Em, Helen. By any chance is Ryoko taken?" Heero looked like he was going to fait. Helen glanced at him and smiled, turning back to Duo saying "Sorry Duo, she's taken. And any way, she doesn't like boys." Everyone stared at Helen in shock.  
  
"Do you mean she's a lesbian?" asked Duo with his mouth wide open. "Wow! I wouldn't have believed it. But saying that, she does act like a boy doesn't she?" Helen snickered at his statement. Suddenly Duo went flying in the air. Ryoko was stood behind him and holding him in the air, "So Helen told you did she?" she smiled and let Duo down.  
  
"Wow! You're strong. So," duo sat back down and grabbed a seat for Ryoko, "Who's your Girl them?" Ryoko shuck her head, Duo swore she looked like Heero in a way.  
  
"Duo, you are nosy you know that?"  
  
"Yes so?" everyone sweet drops. "Well, Duo, my girlfriend is called Chi. She goes to our school. You'll meet her, believe me."  
  
Helen giggled. "Yes, she's a right. Chi is a right center or attention."  
  
"Sounds like Duo!" exclaimed Wufei. They talked for another half an hour or so eating their meal.  
  
Helen got up and walked over to Heero "could I talk to you Heero." With that Heero followed her and Ryoko told them about her fighting and job.  
  
"So Helen, what's wrong?" Helen smiled with a small blush coming up in her cheeks.  
  
"Heero you like duo don't you?"  
  
  
  
What do you think will happen next? Review and I might get back. 


	4. Chapter Four

1 Next Part  
  
"What?" Heero was shocked. How did she know, he wondered to himself. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Come on Heero its not that hard, I know you do. When he asked Ryoko about being free, your heart sunk to your shoes." Heero blushed, was it really that obvious. "Heero, just admit it, you're in love with him. I don't know you that well, but I know when someone is in love." Helen took Heero hand in hers, "Heero!"  
  
"So what," he nearly screamed, "Is it against the law to follow your heart?" Heero what really red now, he really wanted to die. He never showed emotions to people ever and here he was spilling his love life out to a girl he'd just met. Helen gave a small smile, "Don't worry, it's okay to follow you're heart. I mean you're not really supposed to go out with other boys, since you're a guy yourself, but neither is loving girls too." Heero looked up to Helen, "Why? Are you a. a. you know!" Heero was blushing again; it was hard telling her about his love life and harder to ask about hers. "You can't tell the others, but you see." before Helen could continues Wufei walked up, "Hay, Heero, Helen. We're going are you just going to stand there or what?"  
  
"We'll be there in a minute Wufei." Wufei blushed and walked back to the others. "Now where was I? Oh, why are you so worried? What are you worried about?" Helen hadn't noticed but she was still holding on to Heero's hand, Heero slowly looked down and Helen followed. She slowly took her hand out of Heero's and looked back at him. "Heero, What?"  
  
Heero sighed, "Duo!" Heero lent against to wall of the café. "I'm worried he doesn't feel the same as me. Worried he might turn me down. Worried." Helen placed her finger over Heero's lips to silence him.  
  
"Stop worrying! If you really love him tell him." Helen removed her finger, "I think Duo will feel the same." Helen lent in and kissed Heero on the lips. She then turned and ran to the others. Heero stood in shock, he never expected that. After a minute or two Heero join the others. "Come on Heero," shouted Duo, "We're going back to try on our stuff." Duo lifted his bags to show his point. Heero sighed, Duo was always so happy; Heero didn't want to spoil that. Mister Heero-Perfect-Soldier-Yuy wouldn't be the partner for him. He was cold and heartless, or was he? He picked up his bags and followed the others as they left the Mall.  
  
Back at the hotel, everyone when into there rooms to unpack. In Heero and Duo's room Duo was throwing cloths and bags all over the place. Trying on this, trying on that. Heero was sat at his desk, on his computer (Like always) but he wasn't typing. He was looking into the computer screen at Duo. He was thinking of what Helen had said, if he told Duo what would he think? Would he think Heero was a freak, or an idiot. Or would he say he had someone, someone else. Heero's mind was running wild; he just didn't know what to do. Then, being the Perfect Soldier he was, he was going to ask Duo. Get the mission over and done with. He was just about to move when there was a knock at the door, Duo jumped, "We have visitors, cool!" he ran to the door and opened it with a big cheesy grin. Then frowned, "Oh! It's only Wufei!" He snickered. Wufei frowned,  
  
"Is Yuy there Maxwell?" He snapped.  
  
"Wow! Wuffy, that's up? I thought you'd stopped with the surname thing?"  
  
Wufei ignored Duo and walked past into his room, "Yuy, I want a word with you. Now!" 


	5. Chapter Five

Heero and Wufei walked out onto the corridor, "What is it Wufei, I'm trying to find out where our next mission is?" Wufei had his back to Heero; Wufei gave a low growl in the back of his through. "Heero, I saw you and Helen in the ally." Oh, oh! Wufei must have heard him and Helen talking about Duo, what if Wufei liked Duo? No! Wufei's straight, isn't he. "Wufei, it wasn't what it seemed."  
  
"Not what it seemed? Heero you kissed her, and on the lips you know I like her. Why did you have to spoil it." Wufei had turned to look at Heero; his face was red with anger. Heero just clicked. Helen had kissed him before she had left, he must think they liked each other, "Wufei, that was nothing. I didn't mean to. I don't like her Wufei I."  
  
Wufei snapped again, "WHAT! You used her? Heero, that is really dishonourable. A kiss is a lot. You can't just leave her. But why didn't you tell me, I love her Heero and you took her away."  
  
"Wufei, snap out of it. I don't like her okay?" Wufei didn't seem to be listening, he just turned and punched Heero in the jaw. Heero went flying into the wall with a thud, he shuck it off and stared at Wufei. "What has gotten into you?" Wufei went for Heero again eyes red with rage. He hit Heero in the jaw again, then in the stomach. Heero collapsed on the floor, winded. Wufei wanted Helen and he wasn't going to let any 'Perfect Soldier' stop him. While Heero was on the floor Wufei kicked him in. Heero sprawled on the floor not able to get up while Wufei kicked him. Suddenly Heero was haled up of the floor, "I don't care if you're a comrade, you aren't going to get in the way of me and Helen." And with that Wufei raised his had to snap Heero's neck.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After coming back from the shops Ryoko took the car back to the garage. "Hi Tom, here she is." Tom looked up from his desk, pilled up with papers. "And not a scratch." Ryoko jumped out of the car and walked over to Tom with the keys. "Next time Ryoko, just ask. The customer was going mad. I had to tell him it was having a test drive."  
  
"It was, I was testing it. Oh! And you might want to clean it out, one of my friends had chips." And with that she walked out and up to her room. As she reached the top of the stairs she heard a thud. She looked round the corned and there stood Wufei and Heero. Heero was leaning against the wall holding his jaw. Suddenly Wufei went in again and hit Heero. Ryoko looked in shock as the to friend fought. Then Wufei picked up Heero, "I don't care if you're a comrade, you aren't going to get in the way of me and Helen." Ryoko saw what Wufei was going to do, and she knew it had to stop. She didn't really like Heero but something about him had Ryoko want to kill him herself. She ran towards the two, Heero struggling to get out of Wufei's new iron grip and Wufei in a trance. Ryoko stood behind Wufei and grabbed him round the collar; the shock made Wufei drop Heero to the floor gasping. Wufei turned to the other person and came face to face with Ryoko's fist. Wufei went falling back onto the floor. Ryoko took Heero's hand and helped him up, "don't thing I like you because of this." She then turned and went into her room. Heero shuck his head and turned to Wufei, "Will you listen to me now?" Wufei looked up to Heero and sighed. Heero held out a hand and helped Wufei to his feet. "I didn't kiss Helen, she kissed me. It was nothing because she was trying to help me out with a problem."  
  
"And what was that? Did you tell her you were lonely and you decided to take her?" Heero looked at Wufei in shock. He must really care for her. "No! I love someone and She was telling me how to tell them."  
  
"Who was it?" Wufei had calmed down now, and became curious to who the heartless pilot liked? Who got threw his hearts wall? "I love Duo." Heero looked down in shame. He hated telling people his feelings. Wufei nearly fainted, "DUO MAXWELL?!?" Wufei shouted then decided to faint.  
  
When Wufei can to, Heero was looking down at him, "Wufei, are you alright?" Wufei nodded then remembered why he fainted, "You like Maxwell? Man, I though you hated his guts the way to snap and ignore him."  
  
Heero felt a little guilty, "I only do that because I'm scared I'll slip up and he finds out." Heero was sat against the wall, staring into space. Wufei join him, "Sorry I hit you Yuy, I didn't mean to."  
  
"That's okay Wufei, Ryoko gave you a good one anyway. I'll have to thank her." Heero gave a small smile, so did Wufei. "That's one thing." Sighed Heero,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ryoko. She said don't think I like you just because I helped you?" Wufei looked at Heero confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I don't know, but when we arrived I remember seeing someone in one of the windows looking at me. I think it was Ryoko, but there's something about her that scared me."  
  
Wufei laughed, "Something scared Heero Yuy. Won't the guys get a kick out of this." Heero smiled and got up, giving Wufei a hand. "Yes and I'll tell then Ryoko kicked your ass." Wufei and Heero went down the corridor towards the café. 


	6. Chapter Six

I want to say thanks to the people who read this fic and said it was good. Sorry if the grammars bad or even the spelling but if you just tell me I'll try and get it fixed thanx. Plus sorry it's taken so long, I've just finished exams and all that, so at last I'm free. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
Ryoko lay on her bed looking up to the ceiling. She didn't know why but there was something about Heero she didn't like. She seemed to be in a world of her own when the door open because she didn't stir. Helen walked in and looked at Ryoko, she shut the door and walked over to the bed. "Ryoko!" she said as she reached the bed. Suddenly Ryoko jumped up and pinned Helen to the bed. "What?" she smiled evilly. "Ryoko, stop it. I need to talk to you." Helen tried to get up but Ryoko forced her back down again. Ryoko started to kiss down Helen's neck. "Ryoko, stop it. I need to talk to you about the boys." Ryoko stopped and looked up to her. "Spoil sport!" she snorted. "Look Ryoko I think that those boys might be the people we're looking for." "You're joking right? Those brats?" "Ryoko, listen I think they might be the guardians." "Come on Helen you're pulling my let. I mean, Duo? He's really a guardian isn't he." Ryoko started to laugh. "Ryoko I'm telling the truth, I think they are." Ryoko wasn't happy about this. She stopped laughing and grabbed Helen's hand, "Listen Helen, 'I' think there not ok!" and with that she let go of Helen and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Helen just looked after Ryoko with wide eyes. What had come over Ryoko? Ever since she met the boys she'd been acting different. Helen decided to do some research on these boys and see what she can find on them.  
  
Like always Heero was sat at his laptop and Duo was laid on his bed. Heero wasn't actually doing anything interesting; he was looking through Ryoko's files. He'd told Duo that he found something strange about her and wanted to find out a bit about her. Duo was board, he'd tried several times to get Heero's attention but all had failed. He was just about to try again when he heard Heero growl, "Wow! Heero what's up pal?" "I cant find anything on Ryoko at all. No files on earth, no files in space, not even any files in Oz. Who is she?" Heero didn't seem happy but Duo wanted to help. "Em, Heero have you tried the FBI files?" "Yes! Nothing again. Where is she from? This is just so stupid. I feel like I know her but I don't know where." Heero growled again. Duo got up and walked over the Heero, he placed a hand on Heero's shoulder. And then he knew it was a bad idea. He found himself on the floor with Heero sat on top of him, pinning him to the ground. "HEERO! AW! MAN, GET OFF" "I need to know who she is." "GET OFF ME AND I'LL HELP YOU!" Shouted Duo. Heero might be smaller than Duo but he was way heavier. Heero got off Duo and helped him up. "Sorry Duo!" "S'ok man, no sweat. I know you don't like been touched." Duo gave Heero a smile and Heero sat back into his chair. Duo stood up but Heero was looking at the files he was on. "What about Helen?" "What about her?" Snorted Heero, "Well she seems to have know Ryoko a long time. So if we find anything about her then we may find something about Ryoko." "Get your laptop out and you look in space. I'll look on Earth. If you find anything tell me." Duo got up off the floor and got out his laptop. Sitting on the bed he started searching for Helen Smith.  
  
Ryoko had gone down to the dining room and sat in the dark corner. She got out a note book and started writing:  
  
Dear Diary, It's been along time hasn't it? Its been what? Six weeks. ok so that isn't long. I thing I'm getting paranoid. Some boys moved in a while again, and ever since I met this lad called Heero I feel like I want to kill him. Helen thinks they could be the guardians. Seeing the boys I can't see them guarding a princess, there to. weak. Duo is a load of laughs but seems not very strong. Trowa could maybe hold off a few people the same as Wufei. Quatre is just weak and as for Heero. I don't even want to tell you. He actually scares me. It not like I hate the others. The others are nice and kind, but Heero seams heartless. Even Wufei seems ok. well, in a small way. I feel horrible now because I stormed out of our room. I think I had better get back and say I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. Will it be right taking them back to the future? What if they're the wrong people? What if Kalim finds them or us? I really have to stop worrying. Maybe there are the guardians, if they are we'd better hurry. Time is running out.  
  
See you round old friend, Ryoko Yuy.  
  
Ryoko closed the book and just sat there. Looking into the cover. On the cover was a picture of an angel, it had long flowing blond hair and its wings had a grey tint to them. The strange thing about it was one, the dead rose it held in its hands and two, the sad look it held. Ryoko smiled at the angel then got up to leave. As she walked out Trowa and Quatre walked in. They where holding hand, 'must be them' she thought before leaving.  
  
I'm going to start a list for people who like this fic. If you want to know every time I update this fic, send me your e-mail address and I'll send you one every time there a new chapter. See you next chapter. 


End file.
